A Working Realtionship
by Percabeth4olymp
Summary: (Cheesy name I know) Cas is a workaholic and Dean is tired of him working all the time. He wants to have a normal marriage like most people. Instead he gets a overly working husband who barely ever stops working.
1. Chapter 1

Dean smiled, "Cas are you coming to bed soon?" He called through the house.

"I think I'm going to stay awake a little later," Cas said.

Dean frowned. Cas and Dean had a job. Cas' job always had him up though. He was always doing paperwork, sometimes he even stayed the night at his office to finish work.

Dean turned to his side as he stared at the water on his nightstand.

Cas sighed as he sat back in his chair. He rubbed his forehead. Piles of paperwork were stacked in front of Cas. He frowned as he shuffled through some of them trying to find one that closed the deal to the new buisness.

Cas had a boring job. He helped people start buisnesses. Most of the time their buisnesses failed because of lack of money. He finally found the paper he needed and re-read it. He set it down and jumped as Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. He spilled his coffee on the paper.

"Damn it Dean," Cas cursed as he quickly got up to get paper towels.

"Cas you need some sleep," Dean said as he looked at Cas who was now back at his desk trying to save the paper.

"Dean I can't," Cas said as he sighed. He couldn't save the paper, "Do you have the keys?" he asked.

"Cas, you aren't going to your office," Dean said.

"I have to Dean," Cas said as he searched for his keys.

Dean stopped Cas, he placed both of his hands on Cas' shoulders, "Cas, calm down, you are to in to this job."

"This job is what gives us a roof over our head," Cas spat.

"Doesn't mean you have to spend all your time on it," Dean said.

Cas pulled away and walked into the kitchen. He found the keys on the kitchen counter.

Dean gently pushed him against the counter.

"Dean I don't have time for this," Cas said.

Dean frowned, "You know what, fine, go do your stupid job," Dean said as he released his grip on Cas and walked to their room.

Cas was about to stop him but decided not to.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean woke up to see that Cas wasn't there. He wasn't in the house at all. He was probably at his office.

Dean sighed as he got up and sleepily walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face.

He walked into the kitchen suprised to see a note from Cas.

_Went to office. Be back around five_.

Dean rolled his eyes as he tossed the note in the trash. He pulled out a bowl, milk, and cereal.

He poured himself a bowl and ate it quickly.

He was glad it was saturday. He didn't have to go to his job. Dean worked at a restraunt. He was a waiter and had to work every day except Saturdays, Sundays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. That was good because he only had to go in on three days, but it barely made any money.

Dean washed out his bowl and walked over to the tv. He flicked through the channels until he found a show he liked. After about an hour of watching tv he got up and took a shower. This is what he usally did when he didn't have to go to work.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas came home around six. "Dean, I'm home," he called as he closed the front door.

Dean walked out of the living room."You're late," he mumbled, "Not like that's any different than normal."

"Dean, I'm sorry," Cas sighed, "I have to work though. My job is what keeps us alive."

"I seemed to be doing just fine before I had a job," Dean mumbled.

Cas ignored that, "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"You know how to use a stove," Dean said.

Cas looked affended.

"I already ate, maybe if you were on time you could've ate too," Dean said. He knew he sounded like a ten year old but he was mad at Cas.

"You know what, I don't have time for this," Cas said as he walked to his desk and started working.

Dean cursed. "Really Cas? You aren't even taking a break to make yourself some food?" Dean complained.

Cas shrugged.

"When's the last time you ate?" Dean asked.

"Yesterday morning," Cas said quietly.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged.

"You're lucky I fucking love you," Dean mumbled as he shuffled to the kitchen.

He quickly cooked Cas some leftover pasta and gave it to him.

"Thank you," Cas said as he looked at his paperwork.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"When I agreed to marry you I didn't know I was marrying a workaholic," he said.

"People change," Cas muttered.

"Cas I feel like I fucking married a robot," Dean said.

Cas turned around, "Do you want a house to live in or not? Do you want food to eat or not? Do you want clothing to wear or not?" Cas hissed.

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's always the same fucking excuse," he said.

Cas quited down, "I'm sorry I'm trying to take care of you."

"I don't need someone to take care of me," Dean said.

"Obviously you do," Cas yelled.

Dean scrunched his nose, "I'm calling your boss," Dean threatend as he reached for his phone.

"Dean stop," Cas said as he reached for Deans hands and made it impossible for him to get out of Cas' grip.

"Damn it Cas," Dean hissed as he tried to free himself, "You're such a control freak," he said.

"Dean, you wouldn't call my boss," Cas said.

"Than let me go if you think I won't do it."

Cas did.

Dean put his hands by his side, "I want a divorce," he mumbled.

Cas looked shocked, "Dean," he started.

"Cas, you know exactly why." He said before Cas could say why.

Cas fell into Deans chest. Dean rolled his eyes. "Get up," he growled.

Cas didn't, "Dean, I don't want to lose you."

"To fucking late," he mumbled pushing Cas off of him and going to their room.

He laid down in the bed looking at the fan go in slow circles.

"You don't really want a divorce do you?" Cas asked with red eyes as he stood at the doorway.

"No," Dean said as he rolled over so he couldn't see Cas.

Cas climbed into bed, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Dean rolled his eyes and moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"Please don't be like this," Cas begged.

Dean didn't answer.

Cas put his arm over Dean so he was half hugging him.

"I love you," Cas said quietly.

Dean still didn't answer.

"Come on," Cas groaned as he pushed away, "You can't ignore me forever."

"I could," Dean said.

"But you wouldn't," Cas replied.

Dean rolled over so he was facing Cas.

"Please forgive me Dean," Cas begged.

Dean glared at him, "Fine," he growled quietly.

"Thank you," Cas said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

"I have to work," Cas said.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean woke up suprized to see Cas next to him. He then remembered it was Sunday. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. He did his morning routine. By the time he was done brushing his teeth Cas was awake.

Cas walked into the bathroom and slid his arms around Deans waist and rested his chin on Deans shoulder.

Dean didn't smile he just continued to brush his teeth. "Good morning," Cas said.

"Good morning," Dean replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. That meant yes.

Dean spit out his toothpaste and gargled some water.

He felt Cas let go of him and was suprised to see him still in the room when he turned around.

"Dean, I don't want you to be mad at me," Cas said.

"I know," Dean mumbled with a small smile.

He kissed Cas. Neither of them pulling apart. Dean hoisted Cas onto the bathroom counter and continued kissing. After a while they broke apart.

Cas smiled. "I hope this means you forgive me," he said.

Dean smiled, "Only for a while," Dean said.

Cas knew exactly what this meant. After a while he was going to go back to being a workaholic. He had to. He wanted to live with Dean in a house not travling across the state and staying in motels.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked through the doors suprised to see a german shepherd come running to him.

It looked like it was a couple of months old. "Cas what the hell is this?" Dean called to Cas who walked out of the kitchen.

"It's a dog," Cas answered.

"No shit, why is it in our house?" Dean said loudly.

"Because I figured it could keep you company when I'm gone," Cas said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't want a dog to keep my company, I want a human being."

"So what Dean, do you want a child?" Cas asked.

"It would be better than a dog," Dean said pointing to the german shepherd who was now sitting down looking up at Dean. Dean hated dogs. When he was little a dog had caused him to break his arm. Dean started a walking buisness to get some extra money and a dog decided it didn't want to be walked. It ran Dean for a block before stopping and Dean broke his arm. He hated dogs since.

"Well you're going to have to be friends with it for now," Cas said pouring a strange liquid into a bowl.

Dean rolled his eyes, "What's the mutts name?" He asked.

"Lucy," Cas said as he sat down at his desk.

"What did you make?" Dean asked looking at Cas' bowl.

"Chili, I followed a recipie," he said eating some.

Dean went into the kitchen and made a bowl. He sat at the kitchen table and started eating when Lucy jumped up on the table.

"Cas come get your dog," he called out.

"Dean, I'm working, what's she doing?" Cas asked.

"She's on the table," Dean answered.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Have you ever thought of picking her up and putting her on the ground?" He asked.

Dean mimicked Cas and did that. Right when he sat back down the dog jumped back up and walked closer to Dean.

"Fuck off," he mumbled.

Lucy sniffed the chili. Dean gently pushed her away from it.

"Cas she won't stay away," Dean complained.

Cas sighed as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Dean, she's a fucking puppy," he said as he picked her up and placed her on the ground, "You have to do it more than once for them to learn."

Cas walked back to his desk and Lucy looked up at Dean.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean flipped over in his bed. He was suprised when he felt a lick on his face, "What the fuck Cas?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes. He jumped when he saw Lucy sitting there.

Cas laughed.

"Can she not be allowed in the bed?" Dean asked as he sat up.

"She can go where ever she wants," Cas said, "Except the table."

Dean groaned, "Why a dog? You know I don't like dogs."

"Because dogs are supposed to be a mans best friend," Cas said as he brushed his teeth.

Lucy came and sat on Deans lap. Dean rolled his eyes and gently pushed her off.

"Can I turn her back into the kennel?" Dean asked as he got up and started going through his clothes.

"No," Cas said.

Dean sighed and picked out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You aren't going anywhere," Cas said walking out of the bathroom, buttoning his shirt.

"Why not?" Dean asked as he helped Cas.

"Because you have to look over Lucy," Cas said as Dean straightned his tie.

Dean groaned.

"She's not that bad," Cas said as he planted a kiss on Deans lips.

"You said that the dog was for me, doesn't that mean I can turn it in?" Dean asked.

"No," Cas said glaring at him.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

That day Dean did leave to go to the grocery store. He was gone for about two hours. When he came home the house was a mess. It looked as if they had been robbed.

Pillows and pillow stuffing littered the floor, Cas' paper that had been on his desk was now torn to shreds. The fridge door had somehow been open and the carton of milk was now on the ground with milk still falling out of it.

"Shit," Dean groaned as he looked for Lucy, who had done all of this, "Cas is going to kill me."

As if on cue Cas walked through the door, "Dean, what the fuck happened?" He asked as he searched for Dean. He found him trying to get Lucy out from under the bed.

"Lucy fucking happened," Dean said as he managed to pull her out from under the bed.

"I told you not to leave her alone," Cas yelled.

"I went to the store," Dean said.

Lucy was now sitting on top of the bed. "It's her fault anyways," Dean said.

"No, it's your fault, I told you not to leave her alone," Cas said.

"You know what, I'm taking her back." Dean said as he grabbed his car keys and picked Lucy up.

"No you aren't," Cas demanded as he grabbed one of Deans hands.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You saw what she fucking did, we don't need a dog. You only got one to make me less lonley and I don't want one."

Cas clenched his fist making Deans arm turn white. "Get your fucking hand off of me," he said as he tried to shake it off without letting go of the dog.

Cas did as told, "Dean, why don't you just go stay with Sam for a couple of days?" Cas asked calmly.

"Sounds fine by me," Dean said placing the dog down and walking out of the house.

Dean got into his Impala and started it. He drove to his brothers house.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean looked at the papers that were in his hand. He knocked on the door. Soon Cas came to answer it.

"Dean," he said happily, than the happiness started to fade, "What are those?" he asked with a pale face.

"Divorce papers," Dean mumbled pushing his way inside.

Cas stood in place.

"I need you to sign them," Dean said.

"Dean," Cas said quietly.

Lucy happily trotted out from the kitchen and ran to Dean when she saw him.

Dean rolled his eyes as she jumped up on him.

"Can you do this now?" Dean asked as he pulled a pen out of his pocket.

A tear fell down Cas' cheek. "You don't really want to do this, do you?" Cas asked as he wiped away the second tear.

Dean looked away, "I do," he mumbled.

Hurt filled Cas' eyes, "Ok," he said quietly as he took the pen then the paper.

"Before I sign this," Cas said quietly, "I want to say I'm sorry."

He signed the paper and handed it and the pan back to Dean.

"I'll be back later for my stuff," he said as he walked out of the house.

-One Year Later-

Dean smiled as he kissed his wife. They had just got married less than a month ago.

"This new house is beautiful," Grace said as she pulled away.

They looked around the large house. Grace had a job as a suscessful actor so they had a lot of money. Their house had five rooms and was three stories. They had a hot tub that connected to a pool in their backyard and they had a cat.

Grace smiled. "I'll get the small stuff you get the big stuff," she said as she went out to the moving truck to grab a box.

Dean grabbed one end of their leather couch while the moving man grabbed the other side.

After a while they finished moving everything inside.

Dean sat down on the couch followed by Grace. "You know Dean, you never told me who you were married to before me," She said with a smile.

Dean frowned, "How did you know I was married?" He asked.

"I saw your old ring," Grace said.

"Oh," Dean started, "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do," Grace said.

"No, you really don't," Dean argued.

"Come on Dean, tell me," Grace begged.

"You won't ever look at me the same way," Dean said.

"What, Is she a stripper?" Grace teased.

"Well," Dean started, "It wasn't a," he stopped.

"It wasn't a?" Grace asked.

"A girl," Dean mumbled.

Grace showed no emotion, "So you're bi?" She asked.

Dean nodded.

Grace laughed, "You really thought I would care?"

Dean shrugged.

"Why did you two ever break up?" She asked.

"Well we didn't agree on a lot of stuff. He was always working. He got a dog and wouldn't let me take it back," he was going to say more but stopped.

"One day I would love to meet him if that's fine with you," Grace said as she got up and started sorting through boxes.

"I guess," Dean said, "We haven't talked since our last court date."

Grace shrugged as she started putting stuff on the table, "It would still be nice, you should call him," she said as she walked back to the boxes.

Dean smiled. He liked how acceptable she was.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

The next week Dean and Grace were waiting in the restraunt Green Turtle for Cas.

Soon he walked in and saw them. He akwardly walked over to them. "Hi," he said quietly as he sat down.

Grace smiled, "Hi Cas, I'm grace," she said holding her hand out for Cas to shake.

Cas did and akwardly smiled.

"So how have you been?" Dean asked as he put his arm around Grace's shoulder.

He shrugged and played with a straw that was on the table.

"Do you still have," he stopped trying to figure out a way to say it without offending him, "Your job?" he asked. It was a sensetive subject since that was the reason they got a divorce.

"Yes," he said as he continued playing with the straw.

Dean nodded when the waitor came over and asked them what they wanted to eat.

Dean got a burger, Grace got a salad, and Cas decided he didn't want anything.

"So, Cas, are you dating anyone?" Grace asked.

"No, I don't have time for dating with my job," Cas said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Your job has to just stop you from everything doesn't it?"

"Yes, Dean, it does," Cas said scrunching his nose.

"No, it doesn't,"

"Why am I arguing about this with you?" Cas asked, "Why do you even care?"

"Because I do Cas," Dean yelled. Luckly there was a lot of people there so no one heard him yell.

"Well you shouldn't, you're the one who divorced me," Cas yelled back.

"And you don't think I think about that all the time? I realize I've made mistakes and that was one," he said suddenly remembering that Grace was next to him. He buried his had in his arms.

Cas was quiet.

"Dean sit up our food is here," Grace said a few seconds later.

Dean sat up. "Can I be excused?" He asked.

Grace nodded and got up so Dean could slide out.

"So Cas," she cleared her throat, "Would you like to go talk to him?" She asked.

Cas shook his head, "No," he said as he took a sip of his water.

"So Dean never really described to me why he divorced you, he told me why but never told me the details," Grace asked.

"Because I got him a dog and wouldn't let him return it, then it tore up some of the stuff in the house and and I yelled at Dean and he got mad and, ya," he said.

"Do you still have the dog?" Grace asked.

"No," Cas answered.

"I think you should go talk to him," Grace said.

"Fine," Cas mumbled as he got up and walked outside to where Dean was.

"Hi Dean," he said akwardly.

"Hi," Dean mumbled.

"Did you really mean it?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded as Cas sat next to him on the bench. "I'm such an idiot," Dean said as he held his head.

Cas smiled. "Yep, you are," he said playfully elbowing him.

Dean smiled a little. "Don't make me fall for you again, I'm married," he said with a small laugh.

"I've noticed," Cas laughed.

"See, where was this Cas I was married to?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

There were probably about a hundred people left at the party. "I'm going to bed, make sure everyone leaves," Grace said walking to her bedroom.

Eventually everyone did leave except Sam and his girlfriend Jess.

"Thanks for everything," Jess said with a warm smile as Sam put an arm around her.

"Ya, no problem. Hows everything been going?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled, "Fine you?" He asked, "You seem to have it all. A beautiful house, a lot of money," he said.

Dean frowned then smiled, "I guess, but I just feel like something's missing," he said as he shrugged.

Sam also shrugged, "Well it's late, out babysitter probably doesn't enjoy babysitting on New Years day," Sam laughed.

They said their goodbyes and then they left. Dean walked up to his bedroom and slid in next to Grace. He smiled as he looked down at her swollen stomach. She was five months pregnant.

Dean had no idea how to be a father. He didn't really have a father always there for him when he was growing up.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean flipped the pancake in the pan when Grace came downstairs.

"Good morning," Dean said with a smile as he added the pancake to the stack.

Grace smiled, "Good morning," she said before sitting down.

Dean slid her a plate with two pancakes, some bacon, and some eggs on it. He also gave her a glass of Orange Juice.

"How's Jake?" He asked with a small lagh patting her stomach gently.

"I thought we decided on Ryan," Grace complained.

Dean held his hands up in surrened, "Ok Ryan," he said with a wide smile. He decided it was best not to argue with a pregnant woman.

Grace smiled and ate her breakfast. After that Dean got dressed for his new job interview. He was trying to get a job at the local Wal-Mart. It didn't get much pay but Dean was bored of staying home all day.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean sighed as he put the cans on the shelf. Someone came up to him and he turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hi can you- Oh my god." the person said as they dropped the box they were holding, "You're married to Grace Winchester!" The woman said loudly.

"Please, keep it down," Dean asked.

The woman nodded. She didn't want an autograph since he wasn't famous. "What are you doing working at a Wal-Mart?" She asked.

"Well," he paused wondering if he should tell her Grace is eight months pregnant. She's expecting sometime next week. "Grace is," he hesitated, "Pregnant."

The ladys eyes widened. She let out a small scream of excitement. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

Dean sighed, "It's a boy," he said.

"What's his name going to be?" She asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Can I please get back to doing my job?" He asked as he started placing the cans on the shelf again.

The lady nodded and walked away. Dean sighed.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

The next day it was the on the front page of the local newspaper.

"Dean, what's this?" Grace asked madly throwing him the paper.

"What's what?" He asked as he held the paper and started to look at it.

Deans eyes widened, he cursed, "The lady must of been a news reporter."

"What lady?" Grace demanded.

"I was at Wal-Mart yesterday and this lady came and asked questions," Dean said.

Grace clenched her fist.

"Look, I didn't know she was a reporter," Dean said knowing his wife was over re-acting.

Grace just nodded.

"You aren't mad at me are you? The girl acted like a fan girl," Dean asked.

"I'm not mad at you," Grace said snuggling her head in Deans chest.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Deans phone rang. "Hello," he said as he stacked the shelves with one hand.

"Congratulations," he heard Cas say from the other side of the phone.

Dean smiled, "Hey Cas, how have you been?" He asked.

"Good," he said, "So when is she expecting?" Cas asked as he shuffled papers.

"Any day now," Dean said, "But right now's not a good time, I'm working. Maybe we can get togther some time soon?" Dean asked.

"Okay," Cas said as he hung up the phone.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean smiled as he brought home Ryan for the first time. Grace was holding him.

"Dean there's something I have to tell you," Grace said while biting her lip.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Grace swallowed, "Ryan," she hesitated, "Isn't your kid."

"What?" Dean would've yelled if there wasn't a new born baby right there.

Grace flinched, "I was cheating on you," She whispered.

Dean clenched his fist. "With who?" He said trying his best not to yell.

"With my boss," she whispered.

Dean clenched his fist even tighter. He didn't know what to say. Instead he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. He started the car and drove to Cas' house.

He rang the doorbell. Soon Cas came to answer it. "Dean, why are you here?" Cas asked lookin at the clock. It was ten at night.

"Can I stay here?" He asked with his hands still clenched.

"Yah, sure. What happened?" Cas asked as Dean sat down.

Dean told him everything.

"That's horrible," Cas said.

Dean nodded. He wiped away a small tear. "Do you have any beers?" He asked.

Cas nodded and got two. "Here," he said handing Dean one.

"Cas," Dean started.

"Yes?" Cas asked.

Dean looked him in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed him. Cas smiled against his lips.

Dean gently pushed Cas down onto the sofa, their lips never leaving. Deans hands ran up Cas' t-shirt, tracing his abs. Dean lifted Cas' shirt off of him and after that took off his own. Their lips met again. "Cas, I love you," Dean mumbled against Cas' lips.

Cas frowned and pulled away, "Dean this is wrong," Cas said.

Dean frowned, "How?" he asked.

"You're married," Cas said.

"So, _she_ cheated on _me_," Dean said.

"And she probably feels bad for it," Cas said.

"Come on," Dean said leaning in to kiss Cas.

Cas pulled away, "Dean, stop," he said as he got up from under Dean.

"I'm not going to make out with someone whos wife just gave birth," Cas said as he put his shirt on.

Dean frowned. "Well the babys not mine," Dean said.

"So? Its still _your_ wife," Cas said.

"Fine," Dean said, "I'll go."

"I never said you have to go," Cas said.

"It's better not to be tempted by you," Dean said as he got up.

"Dean wait," Cas said.

Dean looked at Cas who was now following him to the door.

"If you ever need a place to stay you're welcome here," he said.

"Thanks Cas, but I'll go for now." Dean said as he walked out the door.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean arrived at his house. Grace was sitting in the nursery next to Ryan. "Can I talk to you?" Dean asked.

Grace looked up. Her eyes were red from crying. "I guess," she said.

She walked out of the room and followed Dean into the hallway. She wiped away a tear. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why?" Dean asked camly.

Grace looked down. "I don't know," she said quietly.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stay calm. "Do you want me to go?" He asked.

Grace shook her head and wrapped her arms around Dean. "No, it was a mistake. A horrible mistake," she cried.

Dean gently pushed her away. "Grace, this doesn't feel right," he said.

Grace frowned, "What doesn't feel right?" she asked.

"You," he mumbled quietly, "Grace," he paused, "I love Cas," he said.

Grace frowned and closed her eyes. She nodded. "I'll get the divorce papers tomorrow," she said.

Dean nodded. "I'll get some of my stuff," Dean said quietly.


End file.
